Relay stations are added to wireless communications networks to increase the coverage range, user data rates, or both, at the periphery of the cellular coverage area. A multi-hop network facilitates communication between a base station and mobile stations in the extended coverage area provided by a relay station. Relay stations typically boost the downlink (base station to mobile user) and uplink (mobile user to base station) signals regardless of whether the relay station is fixed or mobile. Current systems, however, fail to effectively increase relay system coverage while employing power saving mechanisms for the relay station. Moreover, there are no procedures currently available for effectively controlling load conditions, such as the number of user traffic channels supported and the user data rates.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved relay station. In particular, there is a need for a system to effectively and efficiently increase coverage and user data rates while employing power saving mechanisms for the relay station.